


Flower's Life with the Sans's

by kirbychulix, ThoraDaughn



Series: Flower's Adventure [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Freshtale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Undefell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Yanderetale, Alternate Universe - mafiatale, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Cuddles, Dom!Sans, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, Erica Is Reader, F/F, F/M, Flower Is Reader, Flower Works At Grillby's, Fluff, Oral Sex, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Tendrils, Tentacles, Underage - Freeform, Verdana Is Reader, Wall Sex, little angst, oc-insert, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoraDaughn/pseuds/ThoraDaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this will be a part of the My Guardians and AU's series. HOWEVER it will not have any part of the main story. This will hold all the smut, inappropriate things. Whatever you want. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requests Open

Well I've decided to keep my story on Quotev so I'm sorry to those who read it on here. I still Own my OC I just don't have a picture of her and I can't draw worth crap. Thank you to all who read on here. The smut I write will be my VERY first. I've been more focused on Quotev than on here so that's another reason. Thanks for reading. I'll still take requests for future chapters for this work. If you want to know who is included in the story, please check out My Guardians and AU'S on Quotev.

If you've checked out my story on Quotev and have Fan Art, don't be afraid to share. Now I don't have Tumblr bc I have no freakin clue how it works. But I have a Kik account, Twitter account and Facebook Messenger if you have any of those. If you guys want it back on here let me know. I've just been busy updating it on Quotev that it hasn't been up to date on here. Thanks everyone!  
My story is called My Guardians and AU's.


	2. Reaper × Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh okay this will be my VERY first attempt at smut. Please don't judge okay.
> 
> Flower just got done with her shift at Grillby's. She gets back to the mansion to see Reaper at the front.
> 
> (Edited By: Mysterious_Girl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my OC  
> OC name: Flower  
> Age: 21  
> Height: 5 ft  
> Race: Human, Monster(not yet revealed) and 1/3 reaper  
> Powers: Can use magic any color. Can teleport, fly, turn invisible, levitate things, summon a Blaster that is Rayquaza's head and Sun and Moon borrow her magic to transform.  
> Color tone: Cream, gray on right arm  
> Markings: Has Black Flower Markings on right side of face going down to her right arm.  
> Eyes: Left eye purple. Right eye glows purple with the sclera black  
> Hair: Short, spiky, black hair with red highlights on tips. Bangs are long almost covering her right eye.  
> Appearance: Wears a black hoodie with Rainbow Faux fur. Black tank top underneath. Black pants and black shoes with red underneath  
> Personality: Wants nothing to do with Humanity. Shy, timid, caring, loves doing crafts, can fight back when needed

"See ya tomorrow Grillbz!" you say to Grillby while walking out the front door.

"Take care, thanks for your hard work!" Grillby replied while his flames grew brighter.

"Whew, what a day." you say to yourself whilst sighing.

It's a beautiful autumn evening. The leaves turning into their beautiful reds, yellows and browns. The air cooling down while wind blows through the trees. The sun has yet to set for you to start watching it. You pull your rainbow faux fur hood up and concentrate your magic to create your wings. You start flying back home where you live with Sans AKA Blue and other AU versions of himself in a mansion. You're glad that Grillby's is in the monster community and not Humanity. You want nothing to do with Humanity.

You make it back to the Mansion and fly down to the front door. The sun was at its peak where it shows it's true colors during a sunset. You see someone sitting there. On closer inspection, it was Reaper. You touch the ground and walk up to him. "Hey Reaper! Watcha doing out here?" you ask with a big smile.

"Hey Flower. I was waiting for you to get off work. Wanted to watch the sunset with you this time." He suddenly seemed nervous for some reason.

"Okay well let's get to the roof then. Come on!" you start using your magic to make your wings again and fly to the roof. Reaper is already up there thanks to his teleportation.

You get on the roof and walk towards the back of the house, sitting down at the edge, enjoying the wind blowing through your hair. It's a beautiful day to enjoy this sunset. You don't see Reaper and turn around to see him leaning on the chimney.

"How come you're all the way over there? Come over here and sit with me Reaper." He doesn't say anything. He has his head down. you now know there is something bothering him

"What's wrong? Thought you wanted to be up here with me." you said getting up and walking towards him. You go to take his hand but he backs away.

"I-I don't want to hurt you. My touch can kill you Flower. I know I have touched you before but that was with clothing underneath. I don't know what will happen if I touched your bare skin." he said, sounding upset.

You take a deep breath and quickly grab his hand. He seemed surprised by your move and you dragged him to where you sat. "Your touch can't kill me Reaper. See? I grabbed your hand and nothing happened. I'm fine okay?" you say to him with a smile. He takes your hand again and seems entranced with how warm your skin is. He's had to take care of souls and humans with cold skin so this was new to him.

You giggle to yourself with how he is with your hand. "You can feel my pulse on my wrist", you say, taking his own hand and directing him. Once his fingers squeeze enough on it, his eye lights seem to grow brighter.

He wants to feel more of you. The way your skin feels on his hands, so warm and soft on his bones, he takes his hand off your wrist and puts it under your chin. He turns your head towards his and your eyes go wide. You stare at each other for a good couple of minutes before you say something, "R-Reaper what are you-" before you could finish, you felt yourself falling for a few seconds before Reaper crashes his mouth into yours whilst pinning you on the chimney with both his arms either side of you.

This caught you by surprise but you start to melt into his kiss. You close your purple eyes as you lean into his mouth. You feel something warm and slimy trying to gain entrance in your own. You open your eyes only for them to grow to the size of dinner plates at the glowing black tongue wiggling in front of you. You can't help but gasp and he takes advantage of that, thrusting his tongue inside. Your body starts to feel hot from the kiss and you pull away to catch your breath. He still has you pinned against the chimney and starts messing with your hoodie zipper.

"R-Reaper what-"

"please I want to feel you more. You're so warm and soft and so beautiful Flower." he gazes at you with his eyes lidded as he towers over you. You start blushing red with a little purple because of your magic.

"O-okay" you say as quietly as possible, you can't help but feel bashful around this Monster. He helps get your hoodie off to reveal your tank top. You gasp when he leans in towards your neck, nibbling lightly on your sweet spots. You can't help but moan. He chuckles and you feel the rumble from his chest against your neck.

"I love the sounds you're making, sweetheart~" he purred against your ear, his voice deep and husky from arousal. You start getting wet and feel it in your panties. You clench your thighs together to gain _some_ kind of friction.

"Aah~ Reaper.... Please" you whimper. He continues to bite and lick at your neck as he starts putting his hands underneath your tank to grope your breasts. He pulls on your nipple whilst using his tongue to lick the other. "S-stop teasing Reaper" you growl, while your magic flares in reaction to what he's doing, your flower markings glowing from your arm and face.

"Aww, someone's impatient~" he teases whilst messing with your pants to pull them down. You gasp when the wind hits your womanhood, but Reaper only chuckled when he saw your reaction. He starts trailing his hands up your thighs very slowly towards your entrance. He suddenly lifts you up to where his face is at your entrance, you can't help but blush furiously as you realise what he's doing, trying to clench your thighs together in embarrassment. You hear a growl from underneath you, the vibrations shooting up your legs making you gasp.

"Don't hide yourself from me sweetheart." he says in a low tone. "Now what would happen if I did this..." he slides his tongue on your clit, flicking the nub every now and then. You head reels back against the chimney in ecstasy, moans pouring out of your mouth as he continues.

"Oh my God Reaper PLEASE~!" you beg, you _need_ to have something in you,  _now_.

"Please what sweetheart?" he says, still eating you out.

"I need something, anything inside me, p-please" you feel his tongue pierce your entrance, and you cry out in relief. It's warm and slimy and its nothing you've ever felt. He starts going deeper inside your cervix. You feel the coil in your stomach getting unbearably tight, you know you won't be able to cum without something bigger inside of you.

"Damn sweetheart, you taste so good." Reaper groaned, dragging his tongue along your walls as he pulls it out slowly. He drops you suddenly, holding you upright as you land on the floor once again, only to feel something hard poking at your entrance. You look down, only to see his glowing black dick, already positioned at your entrance as you drool over the sight of it.

"You ready sweetheart?" you nod your head vigorously and he slowly pushes his dick inside of you. You both groan as you unconsciously squeeze him around you. He's so _thick_. "D-damn your tight sweetheart~" he starts moaning while digging his dick inside of you. You give him the okay to go ahead and move. He starts thrusting slowly so to not hurt you.

"F-faster please~" you start moaning and he comes out of you only to slam his dick back inside. You cover your mouth to silence as much of your screams as you can to not be loud. Reaper frowns disapprovingly at you, using his magic to send your arms flying above your head, pinning them there. He leans forwards towards your ear, his voice breathy as he continues to pound into you.

"Don't hide those pretty noises you're making Flower." he starts to attack your neck by biting it, getting a small yell out of you. He drew a little blood from that bite, but he licks it all up, humming in approval. "Mmm, your blood tastes so sweet. Are you gonna cum for me?" he starts thrusting at inhuman speed. His praises cause the coil inside your stomach grow, your walls tightening around his dick.

"I-I'm gonna cum! You yell while feeling your orgasm rocking your entire body.

"S-shit Flower I'm close!" he continues to thrust into you, riding out your orgasm as you enter complete bliss. Then you feel his cock pulse and his magic cum sprays on your walls. After a moment, you both come down from your post-orgasms and slump to the ground. He kisses you passionately after both of you calmed down. "Thank you Flower. That felt really good." he said whilst you get your pants and hoodie back on.

"Your welcome Reaper, I really enjoyed that as well." you said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if it's not satisfactory. Like i said VERY first smut and I'm an innocent still. Well not after this probably. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Red Roses (Red x Flower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and red (UF!Sans) fuck and then talk about gay rock lesbians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry for making smut" -BlueFlower88  
> *burst through front door" I'M NOT - kirbychulix  
> *Calmly places down the edited ones i've done* ... Neither am I. *Turns to kirby* ... You're gonna pay for that. -Mysterious_Girl  
> OC name: Flower  
> Age: 21  
> Height: 5 ft  
> Powers: Can use magic any color. Can teleport, fly, turn invisible, levitate things, summon a Blaster that is Rayquaza's head and Sun and Moon borrow her magic to transform.  
> Color tone: Cream, gray on right arm  
> Markings: Has Black Flower Markings on right side of face going down to her right arm.  
> Eyes: Left eye purple. Right eye glows purple with the sclera black  
> Hair: Short, spiky, black hair with red highlights on tips. Bangs are long almost covering her right eye.  
> Appearance: Wears a black hoodie with Rainbow Faux fur. Black tank top underneath. Black pants and black shoes with red underneath  
> Personality: Wants nothing to do with Humanity. Shy, timid, caring, loves doing crafts, can fight back when needed
> 
> (Edited By: Mysterious_Girl)

Okay, your plans are all set for today; walking to the store to get some groceries, sit down on a couch, and bundle yourself in a trash load of pillows and watch gay rock lesbians in space. Nothing that difficult, of course you grab your favorite snack before doing this, cause who knows how much you'll cry this time! You move your black and red hair out of the way and buckle down for some feels.

After your gay rocks (Tm) you sigh and accidentally fade into dreamland, a peaceful, perfect place, if you like that sort of thing. Of course one of the sans' you live with has to ruin this perfect precious moment by chuckling, interrupting the moment. You sigh and half heartedly glare at your assailant, only to find it's red.

"hey bud, what's up?" He asks in a non caring voice, you sigh and reply "Nothing red, just watching Steven universe. Not that you'd appreciate the true beauty of that show." You bundle further in your burrito of fluff and red scoots closer to you when he slumps on the couch.

"heh, why would i do that when i have the most beautiful piece of work in front of me~" You blush and hide further into the burrito, hoping to never find an end to it. However you feel some very familiar red magic pick you up and remove you of your blankets. You pout, attempting to try and get the comfy heaven back.

"hey, your beautiful trust me." He smooched you on lips and you blush, trying to cover your face in your rainbow lined jacket. He then kisses you on the nose, "your cute nose-" smooch on your flower patterns on your cheek, "your beautiful markings-" more smooches on your flower patterns on your right arm, "even if you don't believe me, i tell the truth." Smooches between your breasts "don't forget these beautiful things" he removes your jacket, top and bra, and you let him. He then carefully bites your nipples "so beautiful..." you hear him say, then feel more than see a red tongue dart out of his mouth and surround your nipple until it becomes fully hardened, and then he does the same thing to the other one. Your pretty wet by now, he notices and chuckles, kissing your stomach "even your tummy is cute." you blush out of embarrassment this time and look away mumbling about how you're not cute.

He removes your pants and slides your underwear to the side, gently stroking his tongue up and down your folds. "heh, this is the most beautiful part of you, so easily reacted, and so wet..." He proves this by flicking a finger up your entrance, before using his tongue to gently circle your clit. This shocks you and you let out a soft "Red..." at this. He grins between your legs, sliding a finger inside your wet cunt with little resistance, considering how wet you are. "heh, is my baby already ready?" He stretches his finger to a 'V' shape making you say a sharp "Yes". He get's up and takes off his pants and positions his member to your entrance, you give a soft nod and he enters you.

You softly moan while he waits for you to adjust, he does have a very intimidating girth to him after all. After a minute you give another nod, indicating him that you're fine, he starts to slowly thrust in and out of you in a slow pace, however you're more than ready for him, so you buck happily with your hips into his thrusts. This causes him to grunt and let out a soft moan of your name, you do the same as he starts to pick up the speed.

After a while of this he grabs your legs and throws them over his shoulder blades, hitting that special spot that makes you frantically moan out his name "that's the spot ain't it flower, the spot that makes you lose all control~? the spot that'll make everyone here know who you're fucken? well don't let me stop you, moan my name, scream my name!" He orders you, thrusting faster, causing you to moan out his name and some swear words. You felt a knot forming up inside you, causing you to clench harder on him. "ohh, i know that feeling sweetheart, you're about to cum ain't ya? well then flower, cum for me~" This send you over the edge, causing you to scream.

"RED!!!" This sends him over the edge too and yells "Flower!" You feel a hot liquid flow into you, causing you to sigh as red slows down his thrusts, making your orgasm last longer, until it comes to a complete halt and you feel his member disappearing.

You sigh in content as red leaves the room to get you guys some glasses of water. "hey" "Hey yourself, beautiful" you compliment. He goes red under your words (Hah, you'd have to tell him that one later) and drinks some of his water. You do the same, sighing in content once again.

"so, tell me about this, 'steven universe' you keep fangirling about." This was his worst mistake of his life as you start going on about Steven Universe and gay rocks... And crying. Needless to say, he started watching the show and you smiled deviously at the fact you converted another to your evil, evil gay rock lesbians in space show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah red's a big softy


	4. Fire flowers (Sanslix x Flower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and lix play smash bros and then have hate sex (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HETRAN YEAH MY AU!!! -Lix
> 
> OC name: Sanslix  
> Age: 25  
> Height: 3 inches taller than a normal Sans.  
> Powers: Able to copy certain abilities, and can summon a sword and shield.  
> Colour Tone: White bones.  
> Markings: None.  
> Eyes: White eye lights.  
> Hair: None (;-;).  
> Appearance: Fuchsia or hot pink sweater, light pink shirt underneath, 2 badges on her shoulders (A star and Pokéball), pink shorts, pink gloves and pikachu slippers.  
> Personality: A very excitable skeleton despite technically being the sans of their au, sometimes a bit naive and can't focus on one thing well. A little bit annoying at times and tends to want to fight... a lot.
> 
> (Edited By: Mysterious_Girl)

You and lix were enjoying yourselves, after all no other sans or papyrus was around, perfect day to play smash bros and yell at each other.

"FUCK YOU LIX!" You yell at one of the sans', Sanslix. They're different from the other sans, their more relaxed and don't threaten you if you get near their bro, or sis in this case. You look over to the skele who was laughing and snickering so hard at your guys' match that you're beginning to question if they're about to break a rib.

"heh heh, so sectionia, i'm just good at this game!" They use the accursed sing and rest combo on your shulk "heheh, guess you're not really feeling it~?" you promptly kick them with your sock. "luvdisc." they calmly say making a sideways heart with their boney open fingered gloves.

"Fuck you!" you shout as your character gets pounded off the stage. Wow, rude. Suddenly you get an idea. "Hey can we play Mario kart 8 after this?" You say with innocence, unlike your plan right now. They give an affirmative hum, you get up and stretch your body to give them a perfect view of your figure, you hear their breath hitch, but ignore it. You put in the game, bending down to give them a perfect view of your ass as they whisper a "holy moly love of shaymin...". You ignored that too and take a seat on their lap, grinding your hips into their pelvis. Their eyes go blank, but you know it's just them internally screaming. You grind your hips again loading the screen, when you feel some vine like... Things grab your hips and put you to the floor gently.

"f-flower? why a-are y-y-you...?" Lix asked, voice broken into a stammered, adorable, stuttering mess.

"Oh, I'm sorry lix, I was just teasing you I didn't know you didn't like it." you look away bashfully, feeling your legs being spread apart by two pink tendrils, where lix goes in between them.

"now, I never said anything about that! i just wanted to be sure that what you're wasn't innocent..." You feel a bulge in their pink pants, their eye lights flickering blue and slightly pink. More tendrils appear to grasp you and hold you still.

"heh, never was into this foreplay thing, but y'know. Gotta get you nice and wet, for me to plow~." you feel yourself blush, your walls clenching in excitement as they pull down your pants and underwear. They chuckle at the wetness between your thighs, but apparently, it wasn't enough.

They go down with an already formed pink tongue and start to lick up and down. "H-hah, where did you learn to do this?" Lix froze and looked up with a terrified look on her face.

"Erica showed me a ton of porn games as penalty to losing a match" You had not time to think about this as you felt the same tendrils go under your shirt to fondle your breasts. 'Oh god, this is amazing... Thank you the guys up there that brought this amazing, wonderful magic to this place.' you thought. You notice in the corner of your eye that Lix had pulled down their pants, a thick penis in full view to you as they position themselves at your entrance. They push into you, the burn at being penetrated at the odd angle being so delicious to you. "you know... i hate how awesome you are" Lix confesses, making you gasp out, in rudeness and the fact that they started moving.

"Well look at you! Able to create so many lasers at will, and so many mini bone swords! At will" They begin move faster, a tiny tendril flicks up and down your clit, causing you to clench around their thrusting dick.

"well, you have powers from both mews! and a rayquaza head blaster! that's awesome!" They pant.

"No, it's lame, half of the time I forget I even have this thing!" You argue back with lix going way faster. "Fuck! I'm just a human, and the worst one!"

"no you're beautiful! i'm the worst! japus is way better than me!" We argue about this and you feel yourself getting closer to your orgasm.

"i'm not great okay! you're awesome, okay, i love you for that! okay?!" They accidentally confess, making the knot inside your stomach grow tighter.

"Hey lix?" they look down to you, you wipe away their pink tears that had started trailing down their cheekbone. "I love you too, so much" you say cumming on their member, sending their magic into spastic mode, causing you to fall because they couldn't control their magic. This sends them over the edge too with the final 3 thrusts as they pump their seed inside your pussy.

"h-hah hah flower, my dearest flower..." they whisper into your ear, biting a little on your neck. After a while they release you to grab some disinfection spray, bandages, and water.

"Heh lix, you didn't have to do this for me." They take a sip of their water and sigh.

"i know, just felt like doing this, and thanks... i love you too." You blush forgetting your confession, however they just hug you and drag their boney fingers through your hair "heheh, you're so cute when you blush!" You jump back on the couch, trying to make yourself a burrito with the pillows and blankets around you. "heheh, now let's actually play Mario kart 8, you owe me!" This started an epic war of rainbow roads, blue shells, and everything in between.

Eventually though, you two passed out and fell asleep on top of each other.


	5. Green daylilis (Green apple(edge berry)/flower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and edge Apple do the straight up fucking, no story just fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell what chapters are mine by the fact that I name them after flowers that probably don't exist! - Lix
> 
> OC name: Flower  
> Age: 21  
> Height: 5 ft  
> Powers: Can use magic any color. Can teleport, fly, turn invisible, levitate things, summon a Blaster that is Rayquaza's head and Sun and Moon borrow her magic to transform.  
> Color tone: Cream, gray on right arm  
> Markings: Has Black Flower Markings on right side of face going down to her right arm.  
> Eyes: Left eye purple. Right eye glows purple with the sclera black  
> Hair: Short, spiky, black hair with red highlights on tips. Bangs are long almost covering her right eye.  
> Appearance: Wears a black hoodie with Rainbow Faux fur. Black tank top underneath.   
> Black pants and black shoes with red underneath  
> Personality: Wants nothing to do with Humanity. Shy, timid, caring, loves doing crafts, can fight back when needed.

You enter edge apples room, or swap fell Sans' room, and you get thrown by green magic, softly onto a bed that is.

"heyy my precious flower" you heard a saunty voice call your name, you don't even look up and just close your eyes and sigh.

"Edge apple"

"What's the long face, my, aren't you happy to see me~?" Apple (calling him that so to not be confused with UF Papyrus) asked flirtatiously with his green eyes looking up and down your figure and you subconsciously hide yourself underneath the tattered blankets, familiar green magic unwraps it and you feel his boney hands cup your slightly chubby face.

"hey so i have a proposition for yo-"

"No." you reply quickly.

"rude you didn't even hear my idea!"

"I say no because I know it will either be super embarrassing or super kinky to the point beyond my comfort zone, there is no 'in between'" you state the obvious with the most done look on your face.

"i mean i was going to suggest a round of fucking with a payment of me not sexually disturbing you for a month, but that's fine too..." You perk up at this, Apple is being unusually clingy with you lately, some unfamiliar brushes on the curves, some slaps on the ass, yeah you need a break from all this.

"Fine I'll fuck you, just because I need a break from all your harassing." you state, already starting and already wanting to be done with it.

"great! now stay here my pet... no wait i'll just call you flower, i already have another beautiful pet back at home" he said disappearing back to his AU and grabbing some 'toys' you guess. You wander around his room to find a cute picture of a girl with (h/c) hair at (h/l) length, with (e/c) eyes that are sparkling, next to her was Sans and on the right, Papyrus.

"Huh, who could this be?" You ponder for a while, then you feel Apple on your shoulder.

"she's beautiful isn't she, my little (y/n)" Oh right that was (y/n)! She's the girl Apple brought over one time, you guys chatted a little until lust tried to hit on her, emphasis on tried. Apple wasn't having any of that and had chased after him. Then this caused a scolding from both Papyrus and Blueberry, whilst Ink and Lix, artist mode, had to fix up everything they broke! You smile fondly at the memory, causing Apple to look at you like you grew two heads "hey, what's so funny!"

"Nothing, it's just that I remembered that time where you chased after lust!" You state laughing a little.

"h-hey, it's not funny, I can still feel Japus' disapproving glare in my soul!" You snorted at this, how could you forget the look of that skele-girl's face in the background! However the moment was quickly ruined by the fact that you heard a click and a collar was around your neck. You heard him tsk at you and you knew that your not coming out of this walking straight.

"Now then my flower, are you ready to have a good time~? cause if you are, then let's have some fun~" He placed a bone gag around your mouth and quickly removed your clothes, he then took off his belt and grabbed a whip and a small vibrator. He placed the vibrator to your clit and turned it on a low volume. He then lightly dragged his whip down your back, you shiver slightly due to this actions and tried moan when he forcibly brought down his whip. You felt yourself get wetter and wetter at every strike he made. He then placed a green member to your lower lips and forcibly thrust in and out, over and over again.

He then turned up the vibrator and thrusted faster. You bite the bone gag, trying to let yourself moan out, but this stupid fucking gag! He noticed your struggle and let out a "heheheheh, what is it flower, you wanna say something to your master~?" you try to moan out a yes but can't thanks to a certain bone that's not a sexual one. You then feel the gag being removed and let out all your moans as he starts hammering into you

"APPLE!!!" You moan out feeling his member repeatedly strike your G-spot, bringing you ever so close to the edge.

"flower, you're close aren't you, well go ahead my dearest, scream my name!" And you do so, you tighten around his member screaming his name again, you then feel a green liquid spill into you.

He turns off the vibrator, then leaves, only to come back with some first aid materials and a glass of water.

"here drink up, you need it." You gladly accept it, taking a gulp and feel some slick glossy material on your back "sorry, this will sting for a bit, i went all out this time didn't i?" You nod and feel some bandages being placed to keep the medicine sticking. "bleh, so, as promised i will stop all my harassments on you for a month, now, get the hell out of my room." you leave with an inappropriate flip off and leave to hang out with another sans or something, glad you did this if it meant one less harasser, you glare at lusty inwardly and decide to just play some video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And and those who are wondering, about the whole pet thing, it's because of my reader insert in why did I have to swap fell, yep those 2 stories are slightly connected! But only slightly! - Lix


	6. Painted Lily (Ink × Flower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy sketching and painting with Ink until he wants to do a new kind of art *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk im sorry
> 
> OC name: Flower  
> Age: 21  
> Height: 5 ft  
> Powers: Can use magic any color. Can teleport, fly, turn invisible, levitate things, summon a Blaster that is Rayquaza's head and Sun and Moon borrow her magic to transform.  
> Color tone: Cream, gray on right arm  
> Markings: Has Black Flower Markings on right side of face going down to her right arm.  
> Eyes: Left eye purple. Right eye glows purple with the sclera black  
> Hair: Short, spiky, black hair with red highlights on tips. Bangs are long almost covering her right eye.  
> Appearance: Wears a black hoodie with Rainbow Faux fur. Black tank top underneath.   
> Black pants and black shoes with red underneath  
> Personality: Wants nothing to do with Humanity. Shy, timid, caring, loves doing crafts, can fight back when needed.

Right now, you have your sketchbook on your lap, sitting in the backyard sketching the beautiful sunset that shows all the orange, yellow, and reds pouring from the clouds painting them. While your sketching, you didn't hear someone next to you.

"Hey Flower, mind if I join?" you look over to see Ink.

"Heya Ink. sure, you can join me." you say with a smile. Ink loved it when you smiled. Right now, you don't have your hoodie since the air was just the right temperature to just have your tank top on. Ink also has a sketchbook out and was sketching. But he was sketching you. You're so relaxed and the sun's rays are making you look like you're glowing in his eyes. The way your short black and red hair shines from the rays and the gray color helping your black flower markings on your arm show more at this time. You get done with the sketching and use your magic to get the right colors onto the sketch before the colors before you disappear.

"It's beautiful this evening. The way the yellow contrasts with the red to give it the slight pink color while the orange helps make it look more softer tone." you say staring at the sunset with admiration in your purple eyes. You turn your head towards Ink and see that his eyes have turned into hearts. "Aww, Ink your eyes are hearts, that's so cute." you say with a giggle but then feel Ink grab your wrist and tug you closer to him. He crashes his lips onto yours while hugging you tightly to him. The kiss leaves you breathless since it was unexpected to you. He pulls you onto his lap and your straddling him. You feel something poking underneath you.

"Flower. Stars, you're so beautiful. You have admiration to everything around you. Especially when it comes to the sunsets. You speak the colors with detail. You yourself are a piece of art." you start blushing at his compliments.

"Ink I-aaah~" you're cut off when he starts licking and biting your neck while thrusting against your clothed crotch to get some friction. He takes his hands and slips them underneath your tank top to rub your breasts.

"Your eye, your markings are art. Your special, unlike any other." he says while tracing one of his hands on the markings on your face down to your arms.

"I-Ink, please." you beg. He unbuttons your pants and slides them down only showing your panties. He takes his hand and moves your panties to the side and inserts one of his fingers into your vagina. He thrusts it back and forth inserting another to stretch your walls. "Ink~ please, fuck me with your cock." you beg while bucking your hips against his fingers. He takes his fingers out of your vagina.

"Let's finish this in somewhere else~." he says huskily in your ear. He creates a portal, you and him landing on his bed with you at the bottom. He unbuttons his pants and his rainbow cock stands to attention. "You ready?" you give a nod indicating you're ready. He starts to put his cock in you slowly until he is all the way in. His thrusts start out slow going in and out of your vagina. You start moaning as his thrusts begin to go faster. He starts kissing you again with his rainbow tongue gaining dominance of your mouth while going faster. He goes back to your neck and bites it when he starts to feel you tightening around his cock.

"Are you going to cum Flower? Scream my name. Your face will be a work of art when you cum on my cock." he says in a low husky voice with his breath on your neck. Your coil in your loins finally let loose.

"INK!!" you scream his name while he cums into you. You both roll off each other and Ink kisses you passionately.

"Your an amazing work of art that came into my life Flower." he says while he traces your marks. You hum while slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry still beginner. Please don't judge. I'm trying


	7. Blue pansies (Japus x Flower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japus get's a little uncreative and you somehow fuck her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so corrupt both of my AU skeles ... seems like a plan - Lix  
> Oh and japus is a girl!  
> ...Sounds good. - Mysterious
> 
> OC name: Flower  
> Age: 21  
> Height: 5 ft  
> Powers: Can use magic any color. Can teleport, fly, turn invisible, levitate things, summon a Blaster that is Rayquaza's head and Sun and Moon borrow her magic to transform.  
> Color tone: Cream, gray on right arm  
> Markings: Has Black Flower Markings on right side of face going down to her right arm.  
> Eyes: Left eye purple. Right eye glows purple with the sclera black  
> Hair: Short, spiky, black hair with red highlights on tips. Bangs are long almost covering her right eye.  
> Appearance: Wears a black hoodie with Rainbow Faux fur. Black tank top underneath.   
> Black pants and black shoes with red underneath  
> Personality: Wants nothing to do with Humanity. Shy, timid, caring, loves doing crafts, can fight back when needed.
> 
> OC name: Japus.  
> Age: 21  
> Height: Few inches shorter than Papyrus.  
> Powers: Able to make mario maker things appear on her game pad. (e.g., Goombas, boos, bowsers, coins, red coins, doors, warp pipes)  
> Colour Tone: White bones.  
> Markings: None.  
> Eyes: No pupils.  
> Hair: None (;-;).  
> Appearance: Blue cape, blue boots, blue gloves which are lines with yellow, booty shorts, Mario and Luigi shirt and blunt teeth.  
> Personality: A hard worker that loves science and is ready to geek out about anything related to genetic modification at all times. A little bit serious and tends to be unforgiving, likes putting people through puzzles, can be a little bit excitable too, but just tries to be happy and optimistic all the time.
> 
> Edited by Mysterious_Girl.

Japus sighed and head banged on the desk, "So Uncreative Right Now... Need. IDEAS!" She banged her head again and sighed. "How Else Am I Supposed To Create A New Level?! No, I Need To Clear My Skull First *Sigh*. Okay" She got up to stretch and get her favorite blue cape and start to head out, she went to a local park and totally did not just catch Pokemon, no indeed...! Okay there was a pikachu near by who could blame her! Then she bumped into you.

"Oh, Hey Flower, Sorry About That! I'm Sorry." she apologized to you way more quietly than a normal papyrus.

"It's okay Japus! But what are you doing out here, weren't you going to make a level in Mario maker?" She deflates about the mention of her favorite video game, it's even what her fighting style is based of off! "Hey, what's wrong?" You ask.

"Well, The Truth About The Matter Is That...*sniff*" Oh dear, you see blue tears forming in her eyes. "I've Gotten Uncreative!" Oh, you gently hug her and stroke her skull in comfort. She leans into your hug and the hugs you back.

"Hey, how about we go back to the mansion and just create some ideas? Two heads are better that one!" You say in somewhat guilty excitement. She looks up to you with a goofy smile and nods.

You two walk home thinking of ideas of what to make, you suggest a quiz course and she asks over what, but you make it home before you could explain. You immediately head towards Japus' room to sketch your ideas, after 2 hours of this you realized.

A) Japus is just about as doofy as a papyrus.

B) She loves curry, a lot, she's just been too shy to make some.

C) Mario Galaxy 2 is her favorite game.

You two never really hang out to just talk to each other about things before without other people or skeletons, and you guys just overall have a good time.

"Oh I Agree, The Sans' Here Are Pretty Lazy, It Gets My Non Existent Head To Spin At How Lazy They Really Are!" You chuckle at this

"True that! So, you never told me how you guys got here, care to explain?"

"Maybe Later, I've Got A Level To Create!" You watch her make her signature weapon, a wii U as she grabs her stylus out, you're curious to how she could actually... Oh, she just swipes the stylus and a bunch of brick blocks are created. Oh, OH! That is so cool!

"Heheh, Sorry, My Style For Attacking Isn't As Boney As What You'd Expect, I Just Don't Think It Would Be Very _Creative_ To Keep Using Bone Attacks By Every Skeleton You Meet!" You say it's okay and watch her create the level you guys sketched.

"Oh, Flower, You're Free To Leave If You Want." She says, you wave and tell her it's been a long time since you've seen magic that's unique like hers in such a close range. She blushes a light blue and continues. She creates goombas and koopas in some general places, as well as some fire bars and chain chomps. After a while, she finishes the perfect level, a champion's road. She completes this level with ease as you couldn't keep your eyes off her, she dodges fire and bites so easily, holy moly this is awesome, way better than just walking through a part.

"All Right! It's Done!" She claps her hands and it all disappears, wow how interesting.

"*yawn* Huh, Guess I Got A Little Exhausted From All That, I'm Going To Just Lay Down" You have an idea.

"Hey Japs, I'm going to get something, be right back!" You say while walking out, you see Japus give a gloved thumbs up and lays down on her person-sized snorlax. You come back with a damp washcloth, "Okay remove your shirt" Japus immediately perks up at this, flushing a nice pastel blue.

"What-? Flower! Don't You Have Any Sense Of Dignity!" She blushes more and you just have to smile at this.

"Yeah yeah, I know, but I promise this will help you" stubborn as always flower.

"Well- I Mean- If You're Offering, Then Sure, What's A Little Harm In Doing Such A Harmless task?" She takes off her shirt and holy cow, not saying you're gay or anything, but your gay! Her Ribs are shining with tiny droplets of pastel blue sweat, and if bones had mussels, that would be this. You go up to her and start gently scraping her ribs with the washcloth, she blushes even more and her breathing gets a little irregular. You then wash the spine and she gasps, putting her hand to her fangs.

"Mmh! Flower, Please Continue That, It Feels Weird, But In A Good way" well golly her wish is now your command! You decide to pump up her spine with your free hand. She gasps and starts to softly moan "H-Hah, This Feels So Good, But Still Strange!" You stop at this.

"Do you want me to stop?" You ask, caring about her health.

"N-No, No, No, Please, No! I Want To Let You Continue Flower." She begs, you see a little bit of glowing blue underneath her booty shorts, you giggle a little bit and pull off her shorts, and underwear while you're at it, and you see a little pastel blue vagina in front of you, somewhat damp and clit shaking violently. My my~. However when you looked back up to Japus, your heart nearly broke. She had tears in her eyes and you immediately went up to comfort her, tossing the now somewhat blue washcloth and wiped away her tears.

"I-I'm sorry *sniff* I don't know what that. I've never been able to know how to control it- it only happens when I'm in heat! I'm sorry- please, Don't Hate Me!" You wipe away her tears.

"Sh shh, it's okay Jap, I know what this is and it's natural for times like these, just don't cry! Hey, if you want, I could make it feel better." You offer, she sniffs one last time and nods. You lower yourself to her ecto-vagina and use your finger to softly enter her, she gasped and clenched her thigh bones, but your body blocked the bones and you slightly licked her clit, secretly trying to get an ecto-dick of your own to appear. In the meantime, you added another finger and softly kept thrusting in and out. She softly moans your name and you suck her clit and she bucked into your face, moaning your name again.

"Oh my precious japus, we're going to have so much fun~" you say seductively. You get up shocking her back and you remove your own black pants and panties, showing off your very own purple cock. It's a little longer than what you've seen the sans' make, but with a little bit less girth.

"Hey, I'm about to enter you" cliche, "do you mind?" You take your fingers out of her pussy and lick the juices, tastes like blueberry sherbets. She nods and you start to put your head in and moan softly. This wasn't like anything you've felt before! Why haven't you tried this sooner, you have no idea! Japus moans too and you finally get the head in

"He-Hey, I'm going to move now, is that okay?" She responds with a nod and you move slowly, just the tip of your dick slides out and you push it back in, getting a little deeper. You repeat this over and over again until you're balls deep in her. You open your eyes - 'wait when did I close them?' - and you see the most beautiful sight ever. She's looking up at you quivering, with her blue cape covering her jaw and her left eye a vibrant, yet soft pastel blue with a little bit of yellow in it.

"You look beautiful..." you state. She blushes a royal blue and covers her face with her cape and you gently kiss her, continuing to move in and out of her. She tries to kiss back but can't, she tried so hard. After a while of this she cums, you pull out and finish off yourself, over her rib cage, you pass out beside her and you both breathe heavily and look at each other saying those 3 words with your eyes and drift off to sleep.

Thankfully, Japus has spared the time to redress you and cover you in a blanket, before going off to check her stage.


	8. Retro games (Erica/Fresh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and fresh start to be romantic, I guess, then fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First person pov with a new character, Erica!  
> Name: Erica Mae Caneja  
> Age: 23  
> Bio: the goofy gay girl who is pansexual, very sparatic when need be and has low standards of humor, tends to be seen being gay or creating art, best friends with frisk, lurks in Sanslix shadow, but with her consent.  
> Appearance: usually either a white stick figure, or a ghost that is translucent pinkish white, or a human that is tannish skin, black hair, white shirt with black pants or a blue skirt, has brown boots and pink eyes. All forms wear purple glasses.

Today was a day like any other, I design a few thing of my AU, talk to frisk about things, cry about how gay I am for characters that don't exist, then head back to the mansion flower is staying at and cuddle with my boyfriend, aka fresh! People always say he's the worst character of the AU sans and how he's cloths tend to clash and I don't mind that much, the only thing that still bothers me is that blaring neon green, but I try to ignore it for the sake of being together.

"Heh fresh, what up?" I asked my boyfriend, he he just skeleported to my area forcing me to take a step back with my tiny stick legs, "ah nothin my radical girl just thinking on how to bone you tonight" ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION! I felt my face get hot and I slowly disappear to the shadows, fresh just chuckled at my attempts to be one with the the wall... R00D!

( time skip presented by I'm a chuckster!)

(MURDER!)

I turn off my GameCube and take a long breath, in and out, in an-FEELS! Sorry that new SU episode killed me! It's getting late, so I retire to my room, only to find a certain lusty skeleton in my room "hey sweet cheeks, have room for another in the threesome?" "GET OUT LUST!" I said forming a bunch portals ready to fire, he teleports away before anything bad happens. I heard another blip and I felt the familiar gloved hands of my boo, I turn around to kiss him, and was meet with 7 glowing rainbow tongues instead "Fr-fresh!" You startle back, he just winks at me and I feel my poor spherecle head turn very red at this, he pins me down and breaths hotly into my ear "turn human to have a good time my chicka~"

I felt myself doing his wishes, turning into my 3 dimensional self and then immediately after, a set of tongues thrust into my mouth, I moaned around the tongues and fresh chuckled, and tried removing my shirt and bra, only breaking off the kiss to do that, and then immediately heading for my breasts taking a nub into his mouth, taking the other one into his hand and using his thumb to roll circles into my nipples. "you ready to have a rad time my chica?~" His voice no louder than a whisper, I nod my head and he chuckles again, going down to my panties, when did he, Erica its magic don't question it. He then takes several of his tongues and runs them over my already damp fabric and slips two of his tongues and slides them to caress my folds, I moaned his name softly and he chuckles again, causing the vibrations to hit all the parts of my vagina, causing me to moan louder. 

He gets up and removes my dripping panties, his purple dick already in place, he looks at me for permission and I nod, he enters himself slowly and I immediately hug him for support. He says my name softly and I clench around him. "s-shizles your making this hard to go easy my chica" I softly wimped and he hugs me back, that was a bad idea cause we both end up accidentally fall back in the bed, causing him to hit my g-spot unexpectedly, I moan out in pain, but mostly pleasure "F-Fresh!" "holy shiznets i didn't think you'd be so tight!" He thrusts softly into me, causing me to cry out a little more. 

He picks up speed after a little while of the slow pace, I tell him to go faster and he complies eagerly. He then hits my g-spot again and I cry out his name, he smirks and then angles himself to hit that spot over and over again. I moan his name one last time and cum around his member, this sends him of the edge too and he softly kisses me as he fills me with his seed.

We stay like that for a while, kissing each other and staying peacefully, and drifting of to sleep, man I love my radical boyfriend.


	9. Error x Flower

It was a busy day at Grillby's today. You teleport home instead of flying since you want to get to bed to sleep. While walking to your room, you see Sun and Moon playing tag with Blueberry. You giggle at the cute sight and start heading upstairs. You open your door to your room and close and lock it so no one bothers you. You get out of your wor uniform and into loose pajamas. Finally you get to get some sleep. You climb in bed and start to drift off to sleep. You hear a familiar tear and wakes you before you were fully asleep.

"What is it Error? I'm very tired and would like to sleep please. Jeez haven't you heard of knocking?"  
You say throwing a pillow in Error's direction. He dodges it easily since you're tired.

"W̆ė͒l̐͑lͥͤ͐̿̽ ̋̚hė͂lͨ͑ͬloͨ ̓t́̀̓ͩoͫ̈́ͤ̌̔ͫ ẙ̑̾̾o̎͆uͦ͆̏́ ͋ͫͥtͯ̂͌̃o̿̃͗̊ͪ͋͐ỏ̓̇ͧͣ̎̏ ̓̿̏̉̿͒̚F͐ͯ̿̌lͮ̽ͩͩ͋̂͒ow̋ẻ̽̎̋rͧ̇̉̽ͪ̿.̆̌͆." he says in his glitched voice with sarcasm.

"You better have a good reason for not letting me sleep Error." you say sitting up from your bed. You see that he has a wide grin on his face that is mischievous.

 

"I̊͛ͯͥ̀͛ ̃̒ͤͥ̃̾͛wa͗ͥ͑́͋̄n͐̈́̄͌̓̚̚t͗̿̈́͂̚ë́̉d̉̊̅̀̄ͮ̚ ̍͗̍ͦ̎ͨto ̐̌̓̒ͭ͌ͬtͮ̂͑ͭ̾ŕ̑ͪͬ̂y̓ͯ͆̌ͪ ͩs͛̎̽oͯ̿ͯ̇̀m̀͋ͯ̍e̿͆͂ͤ͗t͒̏h̔̃̏̍ͤ̏i͊n͒͒̂̋ͧͫͯg̊ͧͨ̓ͤ ͐̓̿wͤ̽̐̎́i͌͛́͊̋t̋̾ͥh̅̅̔̒̊ ̓ͨ̒͊͒y͂̉͒͂o̓̀ͧ͐̿̓̓u͆̽̐̏̇̽ͩ ͤas̔ͭ͆͛ͫ̓ ͮ͒͊a̎̀̄n͑́ ̎̋͗̇̆ėxͯ͌̚̚p͗̊ͩͣ̀e̓̐ͧͭ̈ͬrͨ͆̋ĭ̿mͨ̃e̐͂͆ͫ̆nͪͤtͩ̇̽̿̄." he says.

"And what exactly is this 'experiment'?" you say crossing your arms.

 

"W̓e̓͗̿͋͂̂̋l̽͋̀̊̑l yͫo͗ͣ̔̒ͪ̈́u̓̉̚r̄̏̄̾ ̓ͣ̽ͫ̎́p̊̿ͦ̆ͦ̈́ͦaͬ̀ͣ͛͛ͩͫrͯ̈̌t ̋͂̒̾̓mͪͯo̍ͮ̊ͣͮͫn̓ͦ͐ͦ̒ͫͧs̓̾̆̉͌t̉͊̏ͮ̓eͣͪ̃r̒̔ͨ̑ ̈̋̔̓̀̿ͥä́̈́ͧn͒̇d͛ ͬ́w̌̀ͩa͒n͗͒ͬ͛̀t̍ͪͨ̈́e̓͌d̓ ͑̾̎̓̽̋tͭ̄́ͨ̄ͧo̿̏̿ͤ̀̐ ̃ͯ̂̑̈t̋͌rͣͪ͗ͫyͦ̆ͣ͑̓̀ ͗sͣͥ̉o̿̃̋ͧ̂́ͮmͧ̽̐ͤ̐ͧ̏e͛t͑ͮ̉̅͗h̐̀̂ͪ́͗iͯ͋̚ng̔ͨ͆̂ͫ ̀͛ͧ̋̾͒dͩͣ̃i̾̊͐̂ͪ͑̓fͯ̈ͤ͛̾fe̐r̋̊̒ě̿͆͗ͮ̏̈nͪͩtͫͥͮ͂̎ ̉͆̈̌wi̊͗̑t̅̄̄͆̌̈hͬͬͨ̀́̚ ̏̍y̾ͫ̏͂̿ő̆ͪͥuͩ.͐ ̽ͭDͥ̚o̿̿ ̐̄̇͋́́̀yͪͯ̚ŏǖ͗̓ ̎̆̒̎̿̎t̂ṙ̏̚u͗̅s̔͌̑̐̔t̽̂̇ ͩm̚e̿̂?" he asks. You think to yourself what it might be but you trust him.

"Yeah I trust you." you say with a smile.

Right as you say that, he quickly wraps you in his strings and comes up to you. "Oͤ̒̽͒ͯͥ͊h͊̂ͥͨ̚,͛ ̽̾ͪ̅yo̓uͮ̒ͧ̊̓'r̋͆ͣ̊ͦ͆ͯè ̐ͩgͭ̐̇ͫ̑̽̃o̎̌͆͛ͦiͥͮ̓ͬn̏ͩ̑̀ͯͦ̓gͮͪ͌̃ t̑̉̍̉̃o͆̆ͧ̊̏ ͛ͤͫ͗̈͊hͯͭa͛ͤͧͫ̓͗v͊̓e͆ͭ̆̈́ͥ̚ ̌̃̈̓͌a ͂gͣͭ̏̓̑o̿̒̐̓ͣǒ̓d t̾͛ͯ̓ͣͬ̊iͤ͐ͥm̎eͫ̇̇ͣ̃ ͒F̋́̑̈́lͯͬͤ̈o͑̇̓̃w͋̄̅éͪ̄ͦ̓̽̚r͑̏̉̉̚~." he purrs in your ear. He starts by nibbling on your neck. You try to push him off since this wasn't new to you, but he ties your arms onto the bed frame.

 

"Oͮ̒̓͋̓hͬ͆̅ͧ tͧh̅̄ͧ̔ͬi̔̌̉ͨ͆͆ś̅̓͊̈̀ ̉̅ẁ͒͋̄̽a̎ͮ̾s̃ͮͧ̏ͬ͌̓n͌'t̅ͫ̏̾ͦͤ͛ w͊ͭ̋̔͑h͒͐͒̇̍ͪa̍̉͆̓̚tͯ̊ͬ ̿͑I͆ͦ͑ ̊̓ͦ̊͛ͩ́wa̽ͩ͋s ̆̍̈́̑̋̅̎taͮ̃lͥ͋́̅̓ͨk̈́ͩͧì̅ͩ̀n̓̅͐͌̌̿ĝͤ a͋͂͑̅b̆͋̓̀̓̃͗o̎ut͗ͨ͐̆ͭ ̊ͤ͛͒̍̏̚F͆̋̄̈̚l̿ͥ̈̑̎ͧỏͧͨ͒́͛ẁ̃ͩ̔eͯ̀ͤ̔̓r͌.̈ͫ̔̎̄͌ ̏̈̊ͦ͆͌̇Ǹͧo̊̿w̿̿̑̄͐ ̆b́ͣ͌̓͑e͛̋̇ͫ̂ ͗͌̄̎g̑̔͗̿o̐ö́̂͋ͧ̎dͤ̂̌͆ͨ̚ ̊ŏr͗̅ͪ̓̒̉ ̂̀ͩ̈ͣ̐I'̈́ͦ͒̔̎̿ll ͬ̒h͗ͥ̓a͒ͮ̆͑͊̑̃v̋̽͋ͫe͑̒ͣ͗̚̚ ̂̂̃tͥ̉ͧ̋o ̉͐͋ͯ **p̐̉ͧ̾ǘ̃ͧn͂́iͧͪ̔s͒̿ͬh͂͑** ͦ̋̔y͆̎öͭͪuͯ̋." he says with a threatening tone.

You gasp when he said that and he bit down on your neck hard when he said it. Doing that started making you aroused. He seems to notice and puts his hands underneath your pjs and gropes your breasts. Your nipples harden with him twisting them and he attacks your neck again with bites on your sweet spot. Your loins are burning with arousal and you're getting close to your orgasm. He stops his advances when he notices you bending your back and bucking your hips.

 

"N̔͋oẗ́̐̃̋ͣ ̓ͭ̽̚ÿ̾̆ͥͫ͗ͦe̔̄ͫ̀̃t͋ ͑̐͂̔̈F̋̅̉͆̉lö̈͆̑͑̐̇wͦ͐ͭe̋́ͬ̓r͐ͩ͌̀ ̓I͗̓ͨ ̑w̅ͤ́ǎ̓̑n̒t̍͒̿̀ ͒̄̓̚y̅ͪͥ̑ͭ̑oͯuͯͪ̍̈ͤͣ ̾͑̏̏ͨ͆c̊ͦ̉̅͆u͌͂͒͗m̈̒miͧ͐n̎͑̓̚gͧ̏ ͌̓̇̐ͣͧr͆ͬ̎ͮ̌͂ͪi͛g̏͆̈̌̊h̔̓ͯ̔tͭ͐͌͌̏͆́ ͣͤ̐̽ͨ̇o͗̇͛̏̊͐nͫͤ ͐̇ͥͮ̓m̒ͥ͒͂ͣỷͭ ̎ͣ͗cͭ̽̾̐o̽ͤ̾̑̓͋̋c͊͋̀̃ͨͭͨk.̀͋̌

 

"S̿̂͆̋ͭŏ͂ ̇̑̈̚wͭ̑̈́eͧͨ̎͒t̓̇͐ ͒ͪͩaͣ̓̄ͯ̑͌l͂̎̾͑̉̇r̽ea͌̐̍ͭd̊͋̓ÿ̐ͥ̂͐ ͌͂ͪ͒̅͑̎bͩ͂̏̇̅ͨ̎u̿̋ͭ̃tͯ ̍̆́ͧͣ̊wͤ͒̂̏̿̈͆i͋̐ͦͧ̊̚t̊ͫ̈́h̎̃̽̉͗ ̇w̄͌̍̎h͊̊a̽ͦ͛ͬ́̚t̅ ͪ̓ͩͪͨI͛ͬ͆'͂͒ͪ̐͆̐̋m̾̌͊͆̿̂ a͒̒ͯ̀b̐̊o̎uͥt̎ͯ̉ͫ̂ ̈̅̂tͫ̇ͧ͑̾ͧͪo ̓̈́̑̈́̒ͣdͨ̓͛̎ͪoͭ͂̀,͗̄͗̃ ̀͌̓ͥ̄̓̚youͣ̌̓͋ͨ ͋ͫ͒̓͗n͋ͤ̀ͦͭͫ͗e̾e͐̾͋̍d ͊͆͗̌̎t́̐͗́ͮ̿o ̽͆̐b̏̈́̏̔̚e̿̔ͩ̄̎ pͬͥ̈́͂̊̚ŕ͗̏̂̈́ͦ̚e͐͊̇̆͗p̍̾̓͊̚are̎d̊.ͨ͂" he says and pulls your panties to the said. He sticks one of his fingers into your vagina and starts with back and forth motions. He then adds another finger to stretch your walls. Your walls are slowly starting to tighten around his fingers. What you weren't expecting was him to add a third finger inside your opening. This stretches your walls more than usual. This causes some pain in you he praises you while he takes off your blanket covering you and pulls your pants down. You are wet already from everything he's done.

"E-Error i-it hurts." you cry out in both pain and arousal.

 

"D̃̄ȯ̅̊̀̂ͣñ͐̄̎̈̑'̂̌ͬͣ̓t̒͌ ́w͆ò͛r͗ͨ͌̃̔ͧr̂͂̇y͗ ͦ͛̄͊͑F̉ͫͫl̀ő̈̊̌ͥ͒ͮw̋̍͑̽͐ͤe̿ͫ̾ͣ̓̾ͥr̓ͪ̈́̉̅̏͋ ͭͫͭ̎ͧi͊̓̃̉t̊ͦ̄̂͊'ͣ̔l͌̉͒̐l̃̈̇ ̏̂̏̅f͌ͦeeͭ̓ͬ͑l̅̄ g͂͗ͥͦȏ̾̐͐̏oͪd͛̃̄ ͦ̈̌̿̇͋ͨs̎̿̋̎͛̈́́ȍ͒oͬͥ͑̓ͥn̿ͬ̓̈~͌͗̑̾̀ͧ̂." he purrs in your ear and starts kissing you passionately. Soon the pain dies down and is replaced with pleasure. Error notices this and starts pulling his boxers down and reveals his dark blue glowing member dripping with pre cum. He puts his member at your entrance.

 

"Aͫ͒r̀̍͑ͭ̒͌eͥ͐̄ ̽̄ͪ͐ẙͥ͐ͫ̐̏ͬoͮu̍ͯ ͂r̈̾̀̉ͣ̾ĕ̄̍̈́ͮa̓͆ͫ͆͊dȳ̏̋̔̉͂ ̋ͩ̀̄̊ͦ̚F̈l̋ͩo̿ͩwͦͤͩͦ͗́e͒̋͋ȑ͐̿̆̒̎?̔ͩͮͥ ̇̾͒̋̿͆̿Be̋ca͌̿ͦ͒͒ͭ̅ȗ̎ͮ͋s͐̄ͩeͪͣͯ̈́͊̀ ̆̔͐̄t̽ͤ͊ͥ̈̋h̐ͪ͛ͯ̈ỉ̋̑͋ͦ̀̿sͮ͑ͨ̄̍ i̿̚sͯ͗̏ͦ g̔ͥ̄̒̋õ̇͊́͋͌̍n͆͊ͫn̿ͬͧ̑a͑̉̐ͦ͆̃ͪ ̍͌͐ͪ̿lͯ͌a̽̔̃ͦ͊̏̚s͊ͣ̍̽͊t̐́ͥͨ̋ͮ̚ ͭ̓̐a ͐l̍i͆ͧ̀̋̾t͒̒ͮͪͫṫͣͨͤ͗ľ̌ȇ̄́ ̅ͯͯ͗̋w͌h̽iͮ̈́̈́l̆̔̽̃͌e.ͬͦ̂" he asks you.

You nod your head and he thrusts his member into you. Your walls have adjusted to his size so it goes in with no trouble. He starts slow until you nod your head for him to go faster. His smile grows wide and he goes faster at a rabbit speed.

 "Ah! Fuck Error, too fast!" You yelp, tightening around him. He throws his head back and groans, not answering you. You try to grip the sheets below you, to gain some sense of control over the situation, but you lose yourself from the pleasure he pounds into you.

 

"Tͪ̌̅ha̎̐ͧͣ̚̚t̓͒̏'̔͆ͩ̿s̓ ̏̎̓̑̊r͛iͭͣ̒̄̇̇g͐ͬ̍ͤ̓̊̓h͊͑ͯͦͤ̋ͮt,͐̃̈́ͯ͐ ̒m̑ͨͦ̉̒͆ͪyͪ͌͂̄́̏̚ ̀͒͑ͣ̔ͤͫl̓͗̂ͩ̃ͭ̒ȉͨ̆t̔ͫ͑̈́tͮ̔ͪ̄̑̉̔l̓͒ͦ̽e͐͛ ̔͂F̉l̊̌̾̓o̔̄̾͗̈wͫerͩ̒ͬ̃ͣ̾͗.͗̔ͫ̏̃ ͨ̇̔̂Jͧu͊͛̄͑̋ͪͧs͑͗̌́̚ẗ́ͬ͐ͩ͗̏ ̊ͨl̅̆̇ͣͩͧe͆̆̿̾̽͗ͭt ̇͂i͆̂̓̐tͭ ̈́ͩͨͦ̈h̊ͨaͣ͆ͫ̏̿̓ͪp͆̅̒̈́ͯͣpe͗n̎͒̿̔͒̅͂.ͯ̄ͣ̓͛.." he purrs into your ear, not stopping his attack on you. You moan and reach to grab him, hands finding his ribs through his shirt. He jerks at the contact, and you feel tears pooling in your eyes at the slight pain in your lower region.

"Error! Please, s-slow down!" You yell, to no avail. Instead of listening to you, he thrusts faster. He leans forward, looming over you as he takes you for himself, tongue lolling out of his mouth. You can actually  _feel_ him getting bigger inside of you, and it only feels pleasurable. 

 

Then, he hits a spot inside you  _just right_ and it has you screaming his name. He smirks blissfully at you, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot. This causes you to cum all over him, walls clamping down tight onto his still thrusting cock. He starts chanting your name as you come down from your high, and you whimper slightly in over stimulation. You then feel something else near your entrance connected to his cock. You try to identify what that feeling is until it hits you. His knot.

 

"Ḟͭf̃̏f̽͊͋̎̐͌̒f̓͛ͬ̉̐uͯ̄̓u̓~̋ͩ̽̊ͨc̽ͮ̓̒̒kͤ̈́̐̊̓̒.̐̒.ͪͬ̈.ͮ" He breathes out, and before you can protest, shoves his entire knot into your vagina. You yelp out in pain, not entirely expecting such a stretch in your folds but luckily, he doesn't push it further than that. More like he can't.

 

"F̏͊̌̚uͧͣ͋ͩͧ͆̈́c̆k͆̄̂́̊̔.͐ͮ̓͌.͑́ͫ̿ͩ.ͤͩ ̈̔̆̎ͥ̏T̽ͯͧhͫ̒̾͆aͭ̾t̾͆̓͂͗͗͐ ͂ẅ̉̿a͒̈́̈́s̾̃͒͒́ͪͭ ̈́̑̐ͫg̐̏̐̃̈́͂ͧr͆̄̍͆̏e͌ͬ̔̔̆̌a͑̊̾ṫ̾̈́ͮ.̔ͬͨͬ̾.ͤ̆.ͧ̏̽͊̇ ̉̒̂̌͆̌̍T̒hͯà̽̒n͂ͫ̿͒̈́kͧ̋ ͣͬͦ̽̏ẏͮ̓ō͋͋̏ͬ̃uͥ̑,ͣ̄̋͊ͥ ͤ̋ͧͪ͐̓F̍̊̈͋l̀͒̓̽̀o̅̈́̄͒̇ͥ̚ẁeͤͥ͂̚rͦ͛̉͌.̍̅̀.ͯ.ͪ́̀" Error whispers, only just audible from his panting. You feel his seed shoot into you constantly, and you wonder why the fuck he hasn't pulled out yet.

 

"Uh, Error?" He makes a humming noise to indicate that he's listening. "Are you gonna let me go now?" He opens his eye sockets to look at you, then he grins.

 

"Yͩoͪ͗̋̆͆͋u͐̒ͣͦ̍̚̚ ͬͤ̑͂c͂̂̏̊l̊ͥͪͪ͐̆̿e͑̅͆̃ảͫȑ̐̑lͣͥy ͩ̔̽̉ͫḋoͤň̔̿'͂͋̔̔͒́tͮ͂̓̔̂͌͗ ͊͌̈́̓̾ͬkͮṅ̉oͦ̄̏ͦ̎ͪ̔w ̽m͋̋uͪ͊͌̌c̆ͬͨh͆̈́̋̉͌̚ ̋ͫ̉̔ͬaͬb̽ͣ̎ͣ̎oͣ͛̆͗u͑t͒͆̓̓̐ͩ ͛ͥ͒ͩm̀͗õn̆̉͛ͣ̿s̔t̾ͤ̔e͗͆ͨ̔ͪ̓r͐̐ ̌̉ṡ̔͛ͬͮ̄̃ė͌̓̓x̚,̇̏͛͂̽̉ ̈́̓̍̄h͊uͤ́̽h͌̔?" You frown at him when he chuckles, confused. He then wiggles his hips, and for some reason, yours does the same.

 

"̇̈́Iͮͤ͛̂̏̽̌ cͤͬͨͬ̆ȁ͆͒ͬ̅́ͮnͯ͛͒̍ͤ͋̈'͂ͦ̍̔tͫ̌̑̉͂ͤ̚ ̆͆̄̈́̔lͦͨ̔eaͫ͆̓vͮe̅͑͊̄ͭ ̓ͯ̂͗͗yoͣͥu͆̂̔ͩ̐ͨ ̾͆ͯ͗̉ͤ̚sͨuͮ͛̂̇ǵ̔̊ͦaͦr̊͊ͥ̈́,ͨ̅̿͆ͬ̿ͫ ̋̍noͮ̇͆ͨ͂tͣ̈́ ͩͭ́fͭ̓o̔̿ͪ͑͋̾rͩ̓ͮ ̈ͫͣa̎ ̂ͭ͊̇̈́ẘ̽hͭ̓͆ͭͣi̅l̀ͫ̓̀͒e̐̃~ͯ.̒ͥ͒̍̂͋̎" 

 

Oh...

 

You forgot knotting meant being stuck together for over an hour... No wonder he's still cumming in you...


	10. Blueberry muffins (U.S. Sans/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and blueberry do fun baking things, then move on to some not so innocent things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETCHA YOU DIDN'T GUESS THIS ONE-lix  
> Except for the fact that I literally told the other authors already.- also lix  
> Reader is female, sorry guys!

It all started with a gentle bump, to get you to meet the most amazing skeleton ever, and his name is sans. Wait sorry THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! As he calls himself, a few months back, you were going to get some tortillas for some cheese crisps, you bumped into a small stubby skeleton that changed you for the better.

But what happened next is for another time, you now live in a house and occasionally visit the blueberry Casanova lives in a mansion, and has several versions of him... apparently. And over time you grew to have a massive crush on the precious taco roll, and you are ashamed of that! He's so pure, and you're... not, it's a pointless crush anyways! He- he probably has someone better than you.

Okay enough of this depressing talk to yourself! Time to confront your fears by asking him! You go to blueberry's place and knock on the door, surprise it's death. "Hmm *sip* hey ______ here to see blueberry?" Death calmly says while drinking Starbucks, that weaboo. You nod and he moves out of the way, when you search the kitchen for any signs of the blueberry you sighed, knowing he was planning a sneak attack, you resort to your best weapon. "I'M SAD AND HATE MYSELF!"you shout in the middle of nowhere, causing a 90s skele to jump as well as a shmol ghost and flower, 3 2 1.

"NOOOOO HUMAN YOU CAN'T BE SAD, I'LL MAKE YOU SOMEFRIENDSHIPTACOSANDWECANALLBEOKAYHUMANPLEASEBEHAPPY!" Small skele said landing on top of you, you giggle and turn around and pick him up, like a boney skele bare, "Heheh gotcha! Hello my blueberry!" You say cuddling him, he squeals and tries to break free of your cozy trap, to no avail.

"HUMAN THAT IS BETRAYAL TO THE HIGHEST OF EXTENCES! TRAITOR PAPY HELP!" Blueberry squeals to the lazy skeleton, he shrugs and walks away. "NOOOO BETRAYED BY MY MOST GREATEST ALLIES! WHATEVER YOU DO TO ME HUMAN, AS PUNISHMENT FOR CAPTURE, PLEASE BE GENTLE FOR I AM A KIND SOUL" You fake ponder what you're going to do with him, the you place him under one of your shoulders and stroke a gallant pose. " As punishment, you have to cook muffins with me! To my house!" You shout running away with shmol skele, he squeals more and tries to cover his very blue face with his cape. Hoping you did not see his incredible blush. You didn't.

You burst down your own front door and placed the small skele down, getting ingredients for muffins, placing them down onto the counter you see that blueberry has already made his cute scarf into an even cuter apron bow thing! Stop ______ he probably has a lover of his own... back to sad mode, however you recover quickly and keep a happy smile as you and blueberry start making the muffins, you keep glancing at San-blueberry with a sad expression 'you're an idiot _____ theirs no way some one like him would ever be interested into a girl like you' 'he's to good for you, you should be luck he ever spends the time to pity you' your thoughts keep going down this dark route but you don't cry, you'll never let him see how pathetic you really are.

"HEY ______ YOU'VE BEEN STARING AT ME FOR A WHILE IS SOMETHING WRONG" Blueberry finally asks, putting the muffins in the oven "It's-" you pause, wondering whether or not to just simply ask him the question that's been eating away at your very being,"Hey sans?" He should know "YES _____" "do you, have you ever, been in love?" "OH WHY YES HUMAN I LOVE MY BRO, I LOVE THE MANSION I LOVE TACOS" he rambled, but the question was burning into your very soul "no as in, in love with someone?"

It felt as if time itself has frozen and he was pondering your question with much thought, you believe he has someone else, but don't say anything "I-I Yes human I have been, and in love with someone, however I would like them to remain anonymous" he says very seriously, you deflate "O-okay, I just wanted to let you know that... I-I've been in love with you for the longest time, but I knew you had someone better than me, so I never let you know until now, so I can understand if you don't want to be friends, and if your disgusted by me and you never want to see me again! You don't have to say it" you feel hot tears run down your face, waiting for him to be disgusted and leave, he bends down to whip away your tears. "_______" "Yes?" "I'm glad my crush of my life loves me back." Your eyes widen at this and you immediately hug him, pressing your lips to his face.

Blueberry does not prepare for this and gives a muffled 'MMMPH! HMMPH.... HMMMMM" at this an you both start to just enjoy the sensation, this then turned into a tongue war between your tongue and his blue one, yeah he has a tongue, you dared him to show it a while back. Then the oven went off and you both pulled back , a string of cleared blue saliva connecting your tongues, which was quickly broken."OH NO THE MUFFINS! GLAD WE GOT THAT OUT OF THE WAY HONEY!" Blueberry shouts, getting the muffins out with his gloves, and setting them on a rack, after he did that you immediately pulled his scarf bow to you kissing him again.

"Hey BB, I still have you hostage correct?" You ask him, taking a breath of air, he nods not trusting his mouth to speak, blushing a royal blue. "Then I shall give you a punishment, and a reward, for dancing around me so much to the point where it has literally driven me insane, and a thank you for loving me, now then, let's see my kinks while we're waiting for those muffins to cool off shall we~" you blush into his ear holes, he startles with a face that could make blue seem not blue, with giant upside down heart eyes. He stammers out a yes and you softly chuckle "Good~" needles to say he was not letting you walk out straightly tomorrow, mainly because you are a huge sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEART ACHE FIRST SMUT LATTER!- the dev- lix


	11. Blueberry... Um? (U.S. Sans/ reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show blueberry all of your kinks and have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scream* here's your smug guys! *leaves by crashing through a window*-lix  
> Second part of blueberry muffins.

You softly put blueberry down on your bed telling him to stay put, however he's to flustered to respond. You go through you sin bin (Tm) and grap a collar and leash, a whip, and a dildo vibrator. You smirk and grab some handcuffs as well, coming back to your blueberry and giggling behind the whip at his flustered expression. Which causes him to hide behind his scarf, giving you a perfect view of his neck bones.

However you toss him the leash, which lands on his lap, and put the collar on yourself. "MWEH!? HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT!" He looks at your blue collar and you sigh "Isn't it obvious? I want to be your pet." You state a calm blush forming on your face "BU-BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE WHY WOULD EVER WAN TO? THAT- WHY!" He stammers "BB do you even know?" You really did not want to give the birds and the bees talk to this grown man child.

He nods and says "OF COURSE, I GOT CONFUSED ON THE HUMAN ANATOMY AND WAS VERY CONFUSED, HOT BUT MOSTLY CONFUSED!" "Do you know about kinks?" He looks confused and you roll your eyes " So kinks are, well basely what makes us aroused, or turn us on, this can sometimes be dangerous if you don't know what your doing for certain kinks, like my kinks, I'm very into pain play and pet/master, I'm also a huge sub, which is basely where I, well basely take whatever you give when fucking, and don't call the shots."

You explain poorly, blueberry gives a hum and look at the leash, and other toys you brought. "OKAY ______ I WILL TRY TO DO THE LOVE MAKING CORRECTLY!" You give a tiny giggle to his never ending enthusiasm, and he takes the leash in one of his hands and gives it a nice tug, causing you to gasp as he takes the items you brought "HMM WHY THE HANDCUFFS?" He asks confused "Oh, I just like feeling so helpless in front of someone, makes me super turned on, just clamp them near my chest, I feel uncomfortable doing it in the back."

He gives another hum and does just that. "S-SO WHAT ABOUT THE WHIP?" He asks taking it in his other hand. You blush some more and he gives a tug in the leash "ANSWER HUMAN" He demands "U-uhm well you strike me with it, it's super hot, trust me" you say closing your eyes preparing for a strike, however you get a soft trace of your stomach "MWEHEHEHEH DID THAT HURT? I HOPE IT DID, CAUSE YOUR MINE I think" he whispers you lean to his ear hole "Harder~" you whisper giving him a quick peck and he blushes, he does again but it's like a little kitten scratch.

"Harder" you whisper again laying down on the bed, giving blueberry a perfect view of your figure, he gulped and strikes a little harder. "More" you whisper one last time, feeling your panties get completely ruined from this tiny display, he hits 3 more times, all near the same place, you feel your body start to turn red at the whiplashes and you start to think theirs to many clothes in the way, "hey sansy~ don't you think theirs to much in the way, don't you want to undress your pet. See her for all her worth?" You torment the skele and he turns completely blue on top of you, in a flash of blue you find yourself completely naked, besides from the collar and handcuffs. "Did- did you just teleport the clothes off of me?" You ask perplexed, he shyly nods and sees how yet you've become.

"AH SO THIS IS THE MYSTICAL VERTICAL CLAM" you snort at the weird analogy and he smiles, but he puts a gloved finger on your clit and you gasp softly. "HMM HUMAN MAKE THAT NOISE AGAIN, I LIKED IT." Blueberry demanded, rubbing your clit in soft circles, and you do, however you want something, this is not enough "Sa-Sans please more I want something in me! Please!" You beg and he lets out a mweheheheh "ONLY IF YOU CALL ME MASTER!" He stops and gently prods your entrance 'holy shit when did he learn how to do this, so fast!' You let out a squeak as he uses his thumb to continue to now clumsy circle your clit.

"COME ON DON'T YOU WAN TO FUCK YOUR MASTER, OR SHOULD I USE THIS INSTEAD!" He picks up the vibrator dildo you forgot about, however you nod and sans puts it to your entrance "COME ON I WANT TO HEAR YOU BEG FOR IT FIRST." He commands you and you try to buck up to it "Please master~ fuck your little pet like the slut she is~ please I beg you!" You degrade yourself and he slams it into you, not caring for you to adjust to it, and starts to teaseling. "O-Oh Master! Please go faster! Please" He tasks at you.

"I'M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TAKE WHATEVER I GIVE YOU, SO PET, BE HAPPY THAT I'M FUCKING YOU WITH THIS PIECE OF SILICONE!" He taunts you, going faster, accidentally turning on the vibrations, making you practically scream. "MWEHEHEHEH LOOKS LIKE YOUR MORE NAUGHTY THAN I THOUGHT PET, NOW THEN"

He sets you down with his blue magic and drops down his pants and boxers "HOLD ON" he tells, you don't know what for, plus your not close to the edge yet, however his left eye goes black and his left starts to shine a heart smokey blue, you see a ton of blue for near his pelvis, creating a familiar phialic shape take form, it's his dick, his glowing penis, and it's chubby and short, just like him, he pulls on the leash to bring you foreword "PET YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO." You lean foreword and lick his head, and start to put his chubby cock into your mouth, you couldn't use your hands for obvious reasons.

"MWEH! TH-THAT FEELS GOOD! _______ KEEP GOING, DEEPER!" He shouts at you, well more like says at his normal volume, and you do, you try to get at least half of him inside your mouth, however seems he's impatient and takes your hair and thrusts his hip bones into your face, forcing you to gag slight, no means the biggest dick you've had in your life, that would be Kevin, but it still caused a pleasantly nice burn in your throat.

His eye glows more as he starts to move you manually, and is it your imagination, or is his dick getting even longer inside you, guessing by the fact he's now hitting the back of your throat, you guess his dick really is getting bigger. You moan pleasantly around his dick as the vibrator inside you is finally tighting that knot inside your stomach. You start to feel numb to the sensations and his breath hitches, signaling he's about to cum, you hum around his ecto cock and that tips him over the edge "______!" He straight up roars at you, taking you balls deep and holding you their, forcing you to take every last drop of his sperm, load after load, eventually he lets you go and you moans are let out.

However you feel the vibrator get removed and you start to whine and whimper "O-oh God please master, I was so close, please let me cum I'm begging you please make me cum!" You beg, you see sans tongue appear and starts to focus on the clit, you moan his name brokenly, he hums and the vibrations tip you over the edge, cumming on his tongue. 

Instead of stopping, he continued to lick at you sensitive clit. "Ma-master please stop! I'm to sensitive please!" You beg, snapping him out of his trance, "SORRY PET! GOT TO CARRIED AWAY!" He shouted, very concerned "It-it's okay, just be careful next time, I can get very sensitive after a while, and might accidentally hurt you!" You explained. "I UNDERSTAND MY LOVE! I'LL BE MORE CAREFUL! I PROMISE, NOW HOW DO I UNLOCK THESE CHAINS? " he pokes at your handcuffs and you explain theirs just a button, he pushes it and you immediately hug your skeleton/blueberry boyfriend. "I love you sans, thank you." You say falling asleep next to him, you just realized that he tasted like blueberries. 


	12. Bloody love (yandere sans/M!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find sans holding your best friend's head in his hand. How did that end up leading to the hottest sex you've ever had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thirst for yandere sans will never be quenched- lix

You were going to your best friend's house, to play video games with them, skipping along, singing a blissfully unaware song. 

When you got to the place you heard an high pitched scream and you immediately panicked.

You got the key to their house and slammed the door, checking if their alright. However when you got inside you insides twisted at what you witnessed. 

Sans, the secret crush of your life, was in their, holding the head of your best friend, you felt sick! You were about to run away, however sans appears right in front of you, causing you to startle back.

"h-hey sempai~ you weren't supposed to see that." He hugs you and oh god, you can feel the blood seeping into your shirt. 

You pass out, overwhelmed. You regain consciousness in sans bed, however you feel rope scraping into your arms and legs, a blindfold put over your face.

"o-oh sempai i love you so much if you only knew how much i love you and how much your mine~ oh you're awake sempai i thought you died, to much shock for my dearest?~" he whispers into your ear, slightly biting your ear lobe, you let out a confused gasp and feel something slimy start to go down your ear to your neck, feeling small knife like objects gently bite down.

"you know sempai, you're mine forever~ nobody else but mine to break, to ruin~ and most importantly, mine to love~" he whispers into your neck, you are equally disturbed as you are aroused. 

"Why aren't you killing me?" You ask 5 simple words, and he backs down and removes your blindfold.

"why that's easy sempai! i love you too much to kill you, and i don't care if you don't love me back! i'll just keep you here until you do, whether that take days or centuries! but i'll always love you!" He rants for a while, you stay silent digesting the information. 

Until you see his boney hand wrap your dick around his fingers, pumping a little, causing you to whimper and subconsciously buck up to his hand, wait when did you get naked!... He probably took them off while you where passed out. 

"fuck, your so big ______! i can't wait to ride that senseless~!" Sans praises, causing him and you to blush slightly, you where about to object, then you see him go down and curls his seemingly endless tongue around your dick and you softly whimper and buck up to his mouth. 

"so impatient sempai! however i love you so much that i will pleasure you to your wishes~." And he, oh god, he puts his mouth and starts sucking on your dick, flexing his wicked tongue in your most sensitive places and you moan his name, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood. 

You feel himself draw back out and you whimper like a puppy. "bad _____! you don't hurt yourself! only i'm allowed to do that to you! and don't hide your moans from me! i want to hear you scream my name as you cum"

You whimper again, sans kisses you and gently lick up the blood with his tongue. He pumps your cock with his hand causing you to moan softly. 

"hey sempai, wanna see what i can do?" He asks taking off his shorts and his boxers, reviling... bones, you wonder if he's just going to grind against you, then you see his magic form a blue vagina. 

"don't worry sempai, i'll be gentle, for now~" His voice low and filled with promises gentle in your ear, he grabs your dick and lines it up with his new entrance. "prepare to be mine sempai~" he smiles, fully encasing your dick around his entrance in one quick drop, you moan loud and unexpectedly. 

"o-ooh god sempai!~ this is better than i imagined! get ready, i'm going to ride you till you pass out!~ and then some~" He shouts starting to get a face pace, making you thrash against the bindings and moaning- screaming out your sheer pleasure. 

He bends down to bite your neck, causing blood to drip out from your neck, and his canines.

Soon you feel yourself tipping to the edge, you moan sans name, trying to warn him, he goes faster. Removes his fangs and licking them."you're close aren't you sempai go on, cum inside me!"

You scream his name as you feel yourself discharge yourself into him, he straight up roars your name in response, cumming himself. 

You start to whimper from so much simulation, and he removes you. Cum starting to drip out, you feel your face heat up more, which you thought was impossible, as you see how much of him you actually filled up. 

He gently kisses you and whispers a 'i love you' next to your ear, causing you to shudder and say "I-I love you too" in a shy way. 

He chuckles softly and drops himself on your soft dick again, causing you to moan out in confusion, you don't think he'd want to go again so soon! 

"oh my dear _____ i'm glad you feel the same way, but that was only round one~ out of several, and i'm going to do this so many times, until you know who you belong to, without a single doubt, and who loves you so much, that they have killed for you and our love, don't you understand, your mine~" he bites your ear lobe. 

" and i will destroy you so much, that you won't think about anyone else~" he rants into your ear, putting the long sense forgotten blindfold back on. 

And it was that day that you have disappeared, and you have learned in the worst way, how the crush of your life loves you back, and how your his forever~


	13. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY UNDERTALE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just celebrating the release of this awesome game

Omg already a year since this awesome game came out. It's come very far. With the creator Toby Fox to other creators of AUS of Undertale and still creating AUS to this day. All of you are awesome to those who draw and support everyone with creating stories and plots for the AUS. It's thanks to this game that helped me want to write my own story on Quotev. I also have two blogs with both my stories. Those of you who read My Guardians and AUS and Path to Truth, Thank you for your support. My tumblr names are pokemonundertalefever and pokemon-undertalefever with the names of my stories. Sorry idk how to put links. I already have a couple fan arts of Flower, my OC if you wanna check them out. Stay DETERMINED everyone!


End file.
